People are increasingly using electronic payment methods to settle their personal accounts with other individuals instead of directly exchanging cash or check payments. For example, a person may send an electronic payment to pay another individual for their portion of a shared dinner tab, or to pay for an item purchased by another person on their behalf. Services exist that allow a user to set up a payment account on a central server and access that account via a web browser or other application. The user may access their payment account, designate a recipient, and have the funds transferred to the recipient's payment account electronically. Email is a ubiquitous communication tool and is commonly used to request, remind, or document a payment that is about to be made because it provides a clear record of the transaction. However, existing systems do not allow a user to initiate and send a payment from their email client.